


First Time for Everything

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Series: OTP: Brains, Brawn, and Biotics [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Shepard's never been one for going down, but after watching Kaidan and James, and just how much they enjoy it, she thinks that maybe she should give it a go. Can't be that hard, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr, too.

Shepard watched as James took Kaidan’s dick in his mouth. He didn’t even need to be asked. He just crawled down the bed, lay his forearm over Kaidan’s abs, licked up like it was an ice cream then sucked it down like it was a lolly pop.

Someone groaned. Kaidan or James, Shepard couldn’t be sure. The sound hit her ears again, low, muffled. Must’ve been James. Kaidan didn’t groan quite like that anyway. More of a sigher. A rasp at the end when he was particularly desperate. He sighed now, grabbing James’ hand, his knuckles white. James squeezed back, head bobbing, other hand somewhere Shepard couldn’t see.

James clearly enjoyed himself. The noises he made, the way he ground into the sheets. His action held her attention in a way it wouldn't under other circumstances. Maybe her own post orgasmic bliss had made her barriers go soft at the edges, appreciate the way James used his mouth on Kaidan, like he had on her just before. Only different. Obviously. James didn’t mind the way Kaidan scrabbled to grip in his short hair, how he thrust into that mouth.

Kaidan said he was going to come and Shepard squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hear James kneel up and protest, not wanting to see Kaidan’s reaction to being denied. Only she heard that rasp of Kaidan’s, James’ moan, and opened her eyes in time to see James holding Kaidan’s hips steady while the body beneath went taut, then sagged.

James’d let Kaidan come in his mouth. Swallowed it even. And he’d _liked_ it, given the satisfied grin on his face as he knelt up. Still, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but didn’t seem to care. And Kaidan didn’t care as James leant in for a kiss. That at least made sense. Shepard liked to taste herself on James’ tongue when he kissed her.

Now that Kaidan had come and Shepard had recovered, she joined the fun again, shoving James over to straddle him, take him in her hand and not stop until he’d come too.

Later, as she lay between her two slumbering men, her thoughts drifted back to James’ bj. Didn’t look so bad. Probably about time she gave one. How old was she, again? James had enjoyed giving and that was the the main thing. She should give it a go. On Kaidan. He had more control than James. Tell him that she didn’t want his hands in her hair though, and that he’d have to keep still. He’d understand, if she stopped. Yeah. Yeah, she’d do it. She’d go down on Kaidan and she’d make him whine like James had but she’d stop short at getting a moutful of come. That still didn’t appeal. But the rest? Sure, yeah. Yes.

*

James pumped a fist in the air, let out a quiet cheer as the Sorcerers scored again. He gulped down the rest of his beer, deliberated getting another or waiting for the quarter break. A thump from the hallway caught his attention. He turned to see Kaidan leant against the doorframe, shirtless, boxers twisted, hair all mussed. Looked like he’d just taken down a hoard of husks, too.

“You all right, hombre?” he asked, patting the couch. Kaidan stumbled over, flopped down. “Thought you and Lola had tonight all sewn up. She fall asleep on you?” James joked, but Shepard did have a habit of falling asleep unfashionably fast.

“Berry.”

James waited for the rest, waited to hear about Berry. When it was obvious Kaidan wasn’t going to continue, James patted his shoulder, got up and grabbed another couple of beers from the fridge and came back. Kaidan took the offered bottle without looking, without speaking, put it to his lips and started drinking. And drinking. He didn’t stop until he’d reached the bottom.

“Maybe you’ve spoiled me. But… I’ve never had…” He swallowed, stared ahead, eyes glazed and distant. “I’ve never had someone go down on me like that since, well... remember when you were 17 and fooling around? Yeah. You get the idea.”

Ah. Shepard’s bj. James thought this might come up. She’d not come out and said to him, “I wanna go down. Teach me your ways, sex god.” More, she’d hinted that it was about time she gave it a go. He hadn’t known what she’d had planned but clearly the mission had been a failure.

“What’re we talking about here? Too much suction? Teeth? Just the tip?”

Kaidan shook his head slowly then nodded once. “I can’t… I mean, I’ve got to credit her enthusiasm. She really made an effort. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate her getting out of her comfort zone but...”

James laughed. “Why didn’t you say anything, man? Give her a hand?”

“I tried! I told her when she hit a sweet spot but it never quite hit the mark. I can’t even begin to explain what she was doing because I’m not even sure what was happening.” He shook his head again, got up to replace the beer he’d necked.

They drank in silence, half watching the game. The Sorcerers had scored a few more times. They had the match in the bag. James supposed he must’ve started from Shepard’s position too, but that had been so long ago he couldn’t remember. Maybe those skills just came naturally, figuring out what felt good when someone went down on him, then replicating that when a cock presented itself.

The match ended and James turned to Kaidan, pulling a leg onto the couch so he could face him.

“What’d you do? How’d you end it? Does she know?” A barrage of questions to prompt Kaidan into telling James what’d gone down, as it were.

Kaidan sighed long and heavy. Opened his mouth in a couple of aborted attempts to speak before getting it all out.

“I said she could stop, pulled myself free as I did. I said it gently, but I don’t know. I’d gone back to half-mast by that point. Must’ve been obvious. She looked wounded and I felt so bad. It’s a big deal for her, so for me to stop her… I pulled her into my arms and kissed her senseless. That seemed to revive her. Then she asked if she’d done okay, if I’d liked it…” Kaidan drifted off. James waited for him to continue. He knew how hard it was just to _ask_ for something a little different, the risk of rejection, an outright ‘no’ with a background tone of disgust. Shepard may not be a delicate flower out of the bedroom, but when that door closed? She needed to be handled with care. “I said… I said maybe I could show her how I really liked it--next time--and that maybe for the rest of the night we could tread the familiar path. Don’t think she bought it but I didn’t want to lie or give her false hope.”

“But you kept going?”

“Yeah. We recovered well. I didn’t go down though. Thought that might be rude. Luckily she likes my fingers as much as my tongue.” Kaidan gave a dry laugh.

“She asleep now?”

“Uh huh. I couldn’t sleep though. Kept thinking.”

“Doesn’t sound like you,” James replied. Kaidan saw his smile, grinned as well.

“I was gonna do a debrief tomorrow. Make sure she’s okay, assess whether she’s going to try again and establish contingencies, maybe ask--”

James cut him off with a toe to the side. “Hey, just keep it simple, huh? Don’t overwhelm her. She’ll shut down. Maybe don’t say anything. Give her a chance to recover and debrief on her own. If she wants to try again, she’ll ask.”

Kaidan mulled over James’ words. He looked better now, two beers in him and his worries off his chest. He eventually agreed, set his empty bottle on the floor with the others.

James turned off the vid, dimmed the lights, then stood, clapped his hand on Kaidan’s shoulder. “Come on. Bed. Go be little spoon.” He held out his hand and Kaidan took it, dragged him up. “No, leave those,” he added as Kaidan went to pick up the empties.

With his hands on Kaidan’s shoulders, James steered Kaidan down the hall, leaving him at his bedroom door with a pat to the ass. James’ own door cycled open and the pair shared a smile, said goodnight, and headed to their respective beds.

*

After a few days of licking her wounds, Shepard started researching this whole blow job thing. No way she’d let herself get bested by a fucking a dick, of all things. The porn was gross, even the stuff she’d found buried within sub-sub- _sub_ folders in James’ directory. But whenever she found herself questioning the appeal, she just remembered the look on Kaidan’s face when James went down on him. So she turned to relationship sites and went trawling through the advice sections. From that she found where went wrong. So wrong. She cringed at how badly she’d done. Now that she knew exactly what _not_ to do though. Intel gathered. Mission parameters clarified.

She was eager to try again, but no so eager as to fuck up Kaidan’s welcome home sex. Sure he’d only been away for a week, but one tour, two off planet exercises, and a diplomatic trip to Arcturas meant the three of them hadn’t shared a bed for almost five months. So she waited until the explosive passion had tempered and she’d stopped walking with a limp before bringing up the idea again. Just with James. Kaidan was the more patient listener but she wasn’t ready to face him without packing a little more knowledge in her arsenal.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll teach you,” James said. He paused at the top of a pull up, leaving his crotch at face height. Great. No symbolism there. He lowered himself to nipple height.  “But let’s do it all together, yeah? Group exercise.”

That didn’t appeal _at all_. She wanted her second attempt to be without a fucking audience and  _before_ they all got together. She started her objection when James dropped to the ground and cut in.

“We’re all stripped of our defenses when we’re naked. Just three people with nothing between us but skin and an appreciation of our fine, _fine_ bodies.” Trust James to get all philosophical about _sex_. If he started quoting Kant then she’d slap him. “Also, you know how cute K gets when we’re both all over him. Starts making those noises. Mmm mm.” He grinned.

Shepard grinned too, knowing exactly what James meant. “Yeah, okay, you talked me into it.”

James pumped his fist in the air and let out a whoop. “Let me go tell him Operation Suck ‘n Fuck is go.” He made it to the hall before Shepard had processed what he’s said.

“Wait,” she called. “You guys named the mission? You shit bags. What the--”

“Guys talk to each other, Lola. ‘Specially about sex.”

Shepard rolled her eyes at the empty room. Well, them all coming at this from the same angle was probably a good thing. Still…

*

Shepard knelt on the bed, lips wrapped around two of James’ fingers. Kaidan sat at the head of the bed, though Shepard ignored him for the moment, too self conscious to want to see what his face was doing. James, he voiced encouragement, murmuring ‘harder’ or ‘softer’ until all he said was ‘yes, perfect.’ A flash of pride shot through her as James groaned around her fingers. And these were only his fingers!

“Yeah, that’s good. Want to ramp it up? Hand here,” James said, guiding Shepard’s hand to his wrist. “Balls need a little lovin’ too.”

With James’ fingers still in her mouth, she cupped a pair of imaginary balls. The ridiculousness hit her all at once and she let go of James’ hand, pushing him away. “This is stupid. I look stupid.” Felt stupid, too, sitting on the bed, naked, getting the sort of lesson that a 39 year old woman should’ve learned way back when she was a teenager. Back then Shepard hadn’t been chasing boys. She’d been chasing glory and accolades with her rifle. Took a while for the boys to come close to the thrill of nailing a ten point ten shot fifteen times in a row.

“Berry, c’mere.” Kaidan reached out for her and she let herself fall into his embrace. He kissed her all soft and loving in that way of his, while James flanked her and felt her up in that blatant way of his. She tried to force herself to relax, but that never worked. So she just followed the lead of the guys until she’d found herself kissing her way down Kaidan’s chest, scratching her fingers through his hair until the back of her hand brushed against his dick. Right. That thing. Just fucking do it, Shepard. Carpe diem and all that.

She rested her head against his thigh and took a good long look at his dick. It bobbed as Kaidan shifted, reacting to whatever he and James were doing up top. What could she say about it, other than, well, it’s a dick. She closed her hand around it, all smooth and hard and yeah, she licked her lips.

“Berry. You gonna…?”

Shepard looked up to see if Kaidan was going to finish his sentence but his mouth was busy sucking a hickey onto James’ neck. _Better James than me_.

She gave his dick another tug.

“Yeah, I’m gonna. Talk to me, okay? I’ll listen.” She wasn’t going in blind this time. She’d done her research. No porn star Shepard. No ridiculous groaning or pouting. Just her, Kaidan, and James. No pressure.

Shepard dipped her head and licked up Kaidan’s dick before she could wimp out. He gasped and lifted his hips. His hand came to rest on her shoulder. His back arched as she licked again. Good start.

“Yeah.” Kaidan sighed, a little rattle at the end.

Shepard didn’t need further encouragement. Taking him in one hand, she sealed her lips over the head, keeping her eyes closed and concentrating on mimicking what she’d just done with James’ fingers. She pressed her tongue against his head.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s good. Don’t stop.”

Shepard froze. He said ‘don’t stop’ and where Shepard was from, that meant _you didn’t stop_. Only, she wasn’t moving anyway. So…

“Swirl your tongue around,” James whispered, close to her. He must’ve peeled himself off of Kaidan to come give her moral support. That was nice of him.

His voice prodded her back into life and she did what he said. Kaidan whined and a burst of pride bloomed in her. She kept going, changing direction and remembering to jack the rest of his dick a bit. Emboldened by his ragged breaths, she took more of him into her mouth, keeping her teeth covered, working up and down to keep him wet. Fuck, this felt kinda hot, mostly ridiculous, yeah, but she kept going on James’ encouragement. He didn’t fill her mouth too much and she had no problem drawing breath. And the way Kaidan sighed and tensed his thighs made Shepard’s clit pulse. Yeah, this wasn’t so bad.

Kaidan moved and Shepard looked up to see him staring down at her, eyes dark and lips parted. He looked wrecked but this angle, her position--No. A shudder went through her, _wrong wrong wrong_. She let go, his cock falling against his belly.

“Don’t look,” she said.

He flopped back immediately, throwing his arms over his eyes. Before she could let herself feel bad for telling Kaidan off, James ran his hand down her back, over her ass and back up again. “Take a break. Just stroke him for a bit.”

She shifted her weight and took his dick in her hand, pumping up and down. Why that view pissed her off so much she couldn’t rationalise. Something about her being a commander and _not_ a subordinate. Not that she’d always be a commander and anyway, Kaidan was a couple of ranks above her now and she didn’t feel the same way when she was in Kaidan’s position so--

James squeezed her shoulder. “Remember, you’re the one with all the control here, Lola. Push his hips down, keep him in place.” He did it for her, shifting so her could lay his forearm across Kaidan’s waist. “You’re the one who can make him squirm so you set the pace.”

Kaidan stilled immediately and Shepard stole a glance to make sure he wasn’t looking. Arm still over his face, his other hand palm down against the sheet. Right. Back to business. She grabbed him with more force than necessary but he didn’t complain. And he _whined_ when she sucked him. He tried to move but James’ arm kept him steady. And somehow, while she sucked Kaidan off, James managed to work his free hand between them to brush his knuckles against Kaidan’s balls. That really set him off. Shepard grinned around his dick, pleased that she was getting the hang of this, and really pleased that James was here to help. Fuck, where would she be without that man. Without either of them? Certainly not giving what was probably a fairly average blow job but hey, couldn’t’ve been worse than last time...

“Berry. Berry, stop.” Kaidan said, low and gravelly.

Shepard let go with a pop, sat up, trying to hide her disappointment. Kaidan leant forward, James shifting out the way so Kaidan could take her hands in his.

“That was fantastic, Berry. I was gonna… I didn’t wanna… in your mouth.”

Oh. _Oh_. Shepard crawled forward, big grin on her face as she kissed Kaidan, her lips lingering on his, sharing his taste with him.

“Hey, I’m here too guys.” James joined the makeout pile, getting his head in where he could. Shepard moved to the side, letting James take up her position. She dragged her fingers through Kaidan’s chest hair, absurdly proud at her efforts, and, yeah, a little turned on. A lot turned on.

James kissed his way down Kaidan’s chest, pausing to kiss Shepard in passing, before nestling between Kaidan’s legs. Shepard’s body reacted to his lascivious grin, envious of Kaidan but knowing he’d just as soon go down on her, too.

“You wanna sit up here?” Kaidan asked. “Front row seats.”

Shepard scooted up, taking Kaidan’s hand in hers. James didn’t waste time. He went to town on Kaidan’s dick, sucking him down and making such leud noises that Shepard couldn’t help but laugh. Typical James. Always putting on a show. What a show though. He had all the enthusiasm that Shepard lacked, gung ho, guns blazing, no hesitation. Now why couldn’t she be like that? As hot as Kaidan’s reaction to her had been, the whole experience hadn’t created the explosive volcano of pleasure she’d expected. More the pleasant satisfaction of putting the a puzzle together. But watching? Watching was…

Kaidan whined, writhed and squeezed Shepard’s hand till it hurt.

Yeah, watching was something else.


End file.
